galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Linus Fritjof
Linus Fritjof is an Eteno from the capital Malisk II. He speaks and acts like a child much of the time, but shows rare glimpses of high levels of intelligence. He possesses catastrophically destructive psychic abilities of unspecified origin. History Linus Fritjof was born in 2122 AD on Malisk II in Vyzalinkh-Bogdana to a lower-class couple. During his early years, Linus showed no deviation from standard development of Eteno youth. Like many others in the lower levels of the capital city, Linus was routinely exposed to waste material and scattered industrial runoff. Linus never developed visible issues relating to exposure to hazardous material, which is almost always treatable by robotic medicine. However, some internal mutations did occur, but never enough to cause visible effects. Growing up, Linus suffered from a multitude of alienating conditions such as speech stuttering and extreme difficulty maintaining focus. For much of his mandated years of schooling he was ostracized and excluded from social groups and had few to no friends. Curiously, this had seemingly no effect on him. Aside from already present impediments, Linus graduated from the highest level of mandated education with no problem, earning high marks in all areas. For some unknown reason, his parents never expected him to be drafted due to his impediments despite the established military policy of drafting all of-age males of the major species with no regard for anything but the most debilitating issues. Linus planned on attending a public education institution, and began to obsess over education and literature. When summoned for the draft, Linus showed great dissatisfaction with the interruption of his life, and started to show signs of psychological impairment. He was forced to go through basic training three times due to disciplinary issues and once admitted into a military technical school for mechanics he began showing signs of immaturity, likely related to mental degradation. Linus was randomly selected after graduating technical school for testing of an experimental drug synthesized to improve the performance of soldiers both mentally and physically. Within two hours of expsure to the drug, Linus' mind rapidly degraded, reducing him to the mental capacity of a nine or ten-year-old youth. Subsequent violent outbursts prompted lab personnel to detain him for his own safety and for further observation. After only one day of captivity, Linus developed a capacity to bend and warp reality physically and psychologically, his talent starting with being able to tear apart the walls of his cell to exploding guards attempting to detain him. He also showed the capacity to instill fear and terror into the minds of any victim he chose, and the capacity to exercise limited mind control. After killing eight guards and wounding ten more, Linus was talked down and once again detained. He was deployed against Kklxin forces after a psychological specialist managed to befriend him. Only capable of unleashing his powers when angered, Linus was shown images of historical genocides before being set loose against Kklxin forces. Teams of snipers were his only infantry support, given the elevated risk of friendly fire should regular troops fight alongside him. Linus' effectiveness caught the eye of Tholker Zhevhyit, who convinced him to replace him as the Eteno member of the GSSOC in 2143. Appearance Linus appears to be a well-developed adult Eteno on the surface, and comfortable only with wearing military uniforms and armor. He has grown an attachment to a particular set of armor which he usually wears in combat and to bed, even outside of combat areas. His hair is a light tone of brown, and grows out short and scraggly. He is branded with an identification code on his neck as part of the drug experimentation project, a brand which Linus has not opted to have removed. Abilities and personality Linus contains in his mind the potential to eradicate dozens of people at a time with psychic outbursts and the capacity to twist and bend any matter he desires to, from tanks to buildings to aircraft. In addition, he is capable of forcing his way into the mind of another being and instilling severe fear and terror, or exert moderate levels of mind control. His abilities are only available when angry, which is easy to do but generally not too easy to be dangerous to those around him on an everyday basis. He commonly refers to himself as I, he, we, and us, and has specified on numerous occasions that "he" and his mind are two different entities. It appears that one of the personalities is quite intelligent and well spoken, though not usually in control. It is unknown which personality is which, how many there really are, the reason for the different personalities, nor the contribution of each personality to Linus' abilities. Category:Eteno Category:Characters Category:Members of GSSOC